Cuando me enamoré de ti
by KAYAKO666
Summary: ¿cómo fue la relación entre orochimaru y jiraiya?,¿llegaron a sentir algo más alguna vez? ENTREN Y DESCUBRÁNLO.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo!!!

Hoy más que nunca estoy muy, pero muy feliz nn, el porqué? Pues es por dos cosas: después de no sé cuanto tiempo sobreviví al relleno, weno, mejor dicho, sobrevivimos XD…quien diría que después de todo aparecería el Naruto Shippuden y debo decir que llegó de la manera más impactante que pudo, yo pensaba que para volver a nuestro querido Sasukin (sasu: ¬¬ pero si yo trabajo contigo dobe, siempre estoy aquí) sí, pero tú no cuentas (sasu: ¬¬….); como decía, yo pensaba que tendríamos que esperar un poquito más, pero buaaaaa, ahí estaba de nuevo…en aquel encuentro que cada vez que lo veo me parte el corazón, como me hubiera gustado meterme a la escena y golpearlo por lastimar a Naruto, digo, me cae muy bien el moreno, pero eso de irse con el primo de Michael Jackson no me cayó en gracia…ahora sólo espero que salga itachi ¬.

La otra cosa que me alegra es la pronta aparición del manga de Naruto!!!!! Hoy cuando vi la publicidad en la tienda casi grito de emoción (:-P creo que el chavo de la tienda de comics se asustó de verme, tal vez pensó que lo seguiría acosando con preguntas sobre Naruto jejeje) después de tanto esperar por fin tendré ese sueño en mis manos y no importa que me quede en la calle lo comparé hasta el final!!!

Bien, yo sé que esta forma de presentarse es muy rara (sasu: ¬¬ igual que tú), de hecho ni siquiera les he dado mi nombre ni he hablado del fic, pero es que antes quería que conocieran un poquito de mi acelerada forma de ser (sasu: ¬¬ dirás rara).

En esta ocasión no les traigo una historia de mi pareja favorita: sasuke y naruto, sino que me he enfocado en sus "queridos" profesores: Jiraiya y Orochimaru (sasu: -corriendo a vomitar al baño-) ok, ya sé que esta pareja es bien rara, pero después de ver un poco del pasado del orochimaru me causó un poco de nostalgia, creo que debió ser un niño muy triste y solitario (un poco al estilo de sasuke, aunque dudo que haya sido idéntico a él) que no tenía nada más en el mundo que a su equipo (bueno, y algún problema metal que lo hizo hacer semejantes locuras). Respecto a Jiraiya, ya saben igual que el rubio, escandaloso y problemático (y 1000 pervertido), además apuesto que también estaba solo (por eso pienso que más que con el cuarto, naruto se parece mucho a ero senin). En fin, después de meditar todo lo anterior, intenté inventar un mundo donde ellos dos tuvieran una relación más allá de la amistad, intentado que a pesar de sus semejanzas, sus personalidades nunca fueran una copia de las de sasuke y naruto (jejeje, ya me dirán ustedes si lo logré). Jejeje, cómo recuerdo cuando Kakashi dijo que la relación entre jiraiya y orochimaru era igual a la de naruto y sasuke, XD así que si quieran un culpable por la existencia de este fic, pues ya saben a quien golpear.

Y cómo ya les quité mucho tiempo, me despido reahondándoles que están a punto de leer una historia jiraiyaxorochimaru (o al revés) donde tendremos de mucho, en especial lemmon (no se preocupen, aun ese chico no se ha convertido en la extraña cosa que tanto odiamos XD). Espero que les guste (sasu: ¬¬ por lo menos ahora no me molesta a mí) y dejen muchos reviews, que son como el combustible para seguir trabajando.

Ahora…coooooooooooooooooomenzamos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Atte. Yumeshi Kayako

**CUANDO ME ENAMORÉ DE TI**

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**FIEBRE**

-¡Es mejor que vaya por un medico!

Su cara mostraba el intenso temor que sentía de perderlo, siempre había intentado protegerlo, a pesar de que él lo odió mucho por eso; se dio la vuelta cuando le dejó sobre la cama y se apresuró a correr hacia la aldea.

-¡no te vayas!- le imploró el chico de la cama cuando tomó su temblorosa mano; tal fue la fuerza con la que lo detuvo que lo obligó a caer sobre la cama. Orochimaru parecía más enfermo que el propio Jiraiya.

-¡baka – le reclamó soltándose del amarre y corriendo hacia la puerta- el veneno de esa serpiente es mortal…si no hago algo tú…-tragó saliva, su corazón daba un vuelco con el hecho de imaginar algo tan terrible- tú podrías morir…!

_Yo soy el culpable_, se decía una y otra vez; se mordía los labios hasta que la sangre brotó, no dejaba de arrepentirse por haber expuesto la vida de la persona que más amaba.

-Quiero…que estés conmigo- el veneno empezaba a hacer efecto, le costaba trabajo respirar y su voz se volvía débil y cansada-te…te, necesito.

-¡no lo entiendes!- lágrimas, era la primera vez que jiraiya veía llorar a su rival; lloraba con rabia, se sentía impotente ante la situación- ¡no dejaré que mueras, no quiero que mueras!

Esos eran los verdaderos sentimientos de la persona que durante mucho tiempo Jiraiya consideró su amigo, aquel con el que medía su fuerza; para él no había sido más que eso, pero ahora se daba cuenta que este no guardaba los mismos sentimientos.

-¿porqué habría de interesarte?- le dijo con desdén mientras se levantaba y con las fuerzas que le quedaban se dirigía a orochimaru, él cual no dejaba de llorar- lo que hice no lo hice por ti…y no necesito nada

No quería aceptarlo, no podía aceptar que él mismo empezara a sentir algo más por Orochimaru, era por eso que trataba de herirlo, intentaba evitar que esos sentimientos fueran correspondidos. _Mi rival, sólo eso puede ser…_

Se desplomó, su cuerpo no aguantó más la presión de la toxina, Orochimaru intentó sostenerlo, pero su propio cuerpo no le respondía debido al miedo. Los dos terminaron en el suelo y sus miradas se encontraron.

Ya no quedaba tiempo, Jiraiya moriría.

-yo también te necesito- sus asustados ojos amarillos dejaron de llorar, ahora miraban el rostro debilitado que se hallaba a escasos centímetros esperando a que este se repusiera mágicamente- te necesito tanto…

-yo no te necesito…-negó a pesar de que sus ojos decían lo contrario, su orgullo prevalecía en el momento que sentía que el destino le arrancaba la vida.

Ardía en fiebre, su piel estaba tan pálida como la de su compañero.

-Pero has dicho…

-Lo dije sin pensarlo, ¿no ves que tengo fiebre?- le interrumpió en tomo sarcástico.

Orochimaru soltó en llanto de nuevo; esto se volvería el fin sino encontraba algún remedio.

-No llores, eres un ninja- sin querer su mano rozó su mejilla, pensaba que si iba a morir lo mejor era ser honesto de una vez por todas- no lo dije enserio…-pausó un poco, podía sentir como su cuerpo se quemaba por dentro- yo también te necesito…

Ante sus palabras el chico alzó la miraba para quedarse varios segundos mirando sus ojos, los cuales también comenzaban a dejar caer algunas lágrimas.

-Te necesito- continuó regalándole una sonrisa que partió su corazón- mucho más de lo que yo mismo creía, es por eso que yo no podía dejarte morir…

-Pero cambiaste mi vida por la tuya…-él también tocó su rostro, arrastrando sus manos blancas por la piel ardiente de Jiraiya.

-Y lo haría de nuevo porque te amo…

Entonces Jiraiya no pudo más, se acercó a él y lo besó profundamente, Orochimaru instintivamente se dejó llevar.

_Te amo_, la frase que tanto esperó oír se la entregaba alguien quien moriría; no podía entender porqué la vida le jugaba tan sucio.

-También te amo- le respondió melancólicamente; Jiraiya no hizo más que sonreírle y secarle las lágrimas. Su adolorido cuerpo volvía a levantarse y le extendía una mano la cual Orochimaru aceptó, cuando estuvieron de pie le condujo a la cama y lo tiró sobre esta.

En un instante parecía volver a recuperar la fuerza.

-Soy un idiota- bromeó con tranquilidad el chico de cabello blanco al hallarse sobre un impactado Orochimaru- decirte esto en mi lecho de muerte, Tsuande tiene razón, no sé nada del amor.

Ya no halló nada que decir, sentía tantas cosas en ese momento que le era imposible ordenar su mente, prefirió dejar que Jiraiya siguiera diciendo aquellas cosas. No se dio cuenta, pero había olvidado lo de aquel veneno.

-Además,- la fiebre seguía, pero no era la razón de que sus mejillas enrojecieran- lo que te voy a pedir ahora no será nada correcto.

Se acomodó mejor sobre él para que sus caras se hallaran frente a frente, luego, deslizó su mano por su cuerpo hasta que encontró la manera de desatar sus ropas. Orochimaru seguía petrificado, su corazón latía sin parar.

-Mira que enamorarme de un chico y luego querer hacerle el amor…realmente soy un pervertido.

Desde ese momento ya no dijo nada más y sin saber si realmente lo movía el amor o la fiebre se dejó llevar.

-Yo también…he deseado esto desde hace mucho- el otro chico por fin reaccionó y aunque quería correr para intentar salvarlo fue más fuerte aquel amor y deseo que escondía desde hace meses.

Sellaron sus labios con desesperación comenzado un torpe juego de lenguas que intentaban llegar hasta el interior del otro, separándose de vez en cuando para aspirar algo de aire y luego volver al juego.

Dejó de existir cualquier cosa, el delicioso placer que les hacía sentir el chocar de sus pieles los envolvió en un manto sin fin.

Orochimaru ayudó a Jiraiya a deshacerse de su ropa y cuando pudo tener su piel a merced de sus manos lo acarició como tantas veces lo había soñado.

Ya no existía miedo a la muerte, mientras pudieran sentir el calor de sus cuerpos estarían vivos.

Jiraiya también se sentía alegre, la piel donde descargaba su pasión a través de mordidas le sabía delicioso, era igual que un sueño, todo lo era: su cabello, sus ojos, sus manos, su amor.

Jamás creyó que algún estaría haciendo eso, cómo se imaginaría que ese día terminaría besando y lamiendo el miembro de su rival mientras este gemía suavemente al sentir como sus labios le rozaban con cariño. Comenzó a engullirlo, la succión hacía que sus gemidos se intensificaran, era la primera vez que sentía esa clase de placer.

Jiraiya estaba en la misma situación.

Orochimaru no puedo más, con una mano lo obligó a terminar rápido, su ser se introdujo en su boca. Una descarga eléctrica lo invadió al mismo tiempo que se corría en su nuevo amante.

Se separaron, Jiraiya intentó recuperar algo de energía al la vez que intentaba sentar a Orochimaru sobre sus piernas.

Su inexperiencia era evidente, aunque ninguno de los dos se preocupó en ello.

Inmediatamente después de lograr su cometido introdujo de golpe su erecto miembro. Orochimaru emitió un gran grito de dolor que preocupó a su pareja.

-Lo siento- le miró avergonzado, no había sido su intención lastimarlo.

Orochimaru parecía perdido, aunque se sentía lastimando no quería que su pareja se detuviese.

-Continúa- le pidió con un beso que no se detuvo mientras Jiraiya lo tumbaba sobre él y lo embestía con todo la fuerza que podía arrancar de su cansado cuerpo.

Entró y salió de él una y otra vez, cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta lograron llegar al clímax, manchando sus cuerpos.

El lugar que por algún tiempo se había llenado de gemidos y jadeos ahora estaba el calma, ambos chicos reposaban sin separarse, la calidez de sus cuerpos los relajaba tanto.

Se separaron y la realidad cayó sobre ellos, el fin de aquel corto sueño había llegado. Orochimaru quiso llorar, pero el cansancio lo venció; sus ojos se cerraron ante la imagen de la persona que amaba.

-Si fuera a morir en este momento estaría bien, porque tú estas a mi lado- pronunció Jiraiya al ver la pacífica cara de su compañero, la fiebre aun no había cedido y el sueño también lo invadió.

Antes dormir se preguntó si volvería a ver el rostro de quien amaba.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Pasó una larga noche, dos chicos dormían desnudos bajo las mismas sábanas después de una agitada noche.

Afuera el cielo era de un azul resplandeciente, el bosque entero parecía en calma y sólo el murmullo de las aves se colaba en la habitación.

Dentro, las cortinas no dejaban entrar al sol, todo se mantenía en penumbra y silencio.

De repente, uno de los chicos abrió sus ojos y poco a poco de reincorporó.

-¿estoy vivo?-se preguntó incrédulo Jiraiya. Se levantó velozmente y palpó su cuerpo, sintió un gran alivio al pensar que todo había sido como una estúpida pesadilla, comenzó a reír aun sin darse cuenta de quien dormía a su lado; ni siquiera había notado que estaba desnudo.

Corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió de par en par aspirando el sabor del aire, tontamente sintió como si hubiera vuelto a nacer hasta que un ruido le interrumpió.

Por fin posó su vista en su compañero, al verle recordó que aquella pesadilla también había sido un agradable sueño, del que comenzaba a arrepentirse.

Cada caricia, cada exquisita sensación vino a su mente con un cargo de culpa; desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos se había jurado nunca expresarlos; Orochimaru debía ser sólo su amigo y rival, ahora había cruzado la línea y no podría regresar.

Se despreciaba por no mantener su juramento, pues esto significaba que tenía que lastimar a la persona que amaba. Nunca se cuestionó su propia contradicción, sólo creyó que no debían estar juntos.

Buscó su ropa como loco y al estar vestido intentó huir de su error sin ser descubierto, desafortunadamente no lo logró; Orochimaru despertó, esperaba que su amigo lo recibiera de manera amorosa, en vez de eso, fue recibido con un gesto de enfado y vergüenza.

-Jiraiya…

No quería oírlo, quería olvidar todo eso: sus sentimientos, la fiebre, los sentimientos de Orochimaru. _Amigos, sólo eso…si lo amo ya no lo podré ver como a un rival…_

-un error…

-¿qué?- al chico le hubiera gustado correr a su lado y abrazarlo, se sintió tan feliz de verlo sano y salvo, pero la frialdad en la voz de Jiraiya lo estremeció.

-Todo lo que pasó anoche fue un gran error…

_Sólo amigos…_

-Lo que dije o hice fue a causa de la fiebre.

La tristeza de los sueños radica en que desaparecen en la mañana.

-Así que olvidemos todo.

Al decir eso partió sin mirar atrás, a la persona que en silencio se le rompía el corazón. Salió de la casa creyendo que habría sido mejor morir.

-Olvidar…-Orochimaru se levantó y cubierto entre sabanas fue hacia la ventana. Le juró al cielo que jamás dejaría que lo volvieran a lastimar así.

_CONTINUARÁ…._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y que nos volvamos a ver próximamente.


	2. EL PERVERTIDO Y LA SERPIENTE

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

**LA SERPIENTE Y EL PERVERTIDO**

Sin que se hubieran percatado ese día cumplían un año fuera de la aldea. El ambiente estaba muy caluroso y reseco, lo que hacía más pesado el entrenamiento para Naruto.

-¡Ero-senin, descansemos un poco!- pidió el joven, más enfadado que cansado, no se le hacía justo que mientras él se matara bajo los rayos del sol, su maestro descansara plácidamente bajo la sombra, además de que su atención se hallaba completamente sobre una revista para adultos.

El viejo Jiraiya ni siquiera le escuchó, sus pervertidos ojos brillaban con el contenido de la revista.

-¡Ero-senin!- insistió el chico furioso.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así!- reaccionó el hombre- ¡Soy tú maestro, así que respétame!

_Sólo eres un viejo pervertido_, pensó el rubio incrédulo del respeto que le pedía su sensei. Durante todo aquel tiempo de convivencia, Naruto había aprendido mucho más de lo que quería sobre su profesor; le había tocado vivir de todo, desde que lo dejara plantado por una chica hasta que los persiguieran por coquetear con la hija del feudal. La vida al lado de Jiraiya era todo un lío, a pesar de ello el chico lo consideraba más que un maestro, era casi como un padre. Confiaba mucho en este.

Resignado, el rubio suspiró y siguió con su trabajo bajo el incandescente sol.

El viejo nunca dejó de prestarle atención al chico, se sentía tan orgulloso de él, como si fuera su hijo. Naruto nunca se rendía y ante los ojos de su sensei era una persona admirable.

Un agradable gesto paternal se dibujó en la cara de Jiraiya cuan se acercó al rubio.

-Descansemos un poco, Naruto.

El chico asintió felizmente y luego le siguió hasta le pueblo.

El camino hacia el pueblo más cercano era extenso y sinuoso; se podía sentir la aridez de la tierra con cada paso que se daba, no existía rastro de vida en varios kilómetros, parecía un mundo distinto.

Naruto tenía envidia de su profesor, el cual parecía tan ecuánime mientras él apenas podía dar un paso. Estaba tan desganado y abochornado que deseaba con toda su alma que el verano se acabara en ese instante.

El trayecto no parecía tener, subían y bajaban por colinas áridas sin llegar a ninguna parte. Había tanto tiempo para pensar, o eso sintió el chico cuando sus pensamientos se volcaron hacia su hogar. _¿Qué estarían haciendo?_, su cara mostró el anhelo de su hogar.

Podía ver con toda nitidez a cada uno de sus amigos: a Sakura bajo la protección de un árbol disfrutando de un receso en su entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama, a Kakashi sensei recostado en algún tejado, ocultado su misteriosa cara bajo algún tomo del "Icha icha". También estaba Iruka sensei, recogiendo el desorden del recién vacío salón; las risas de Konohamaru y sus amigos eran tan claras, los veían divertirse fingiendo ser ninjas; Tsunade-sama, dormida en su trabajo mientras Shizune intentaba levantarla. El equipo de Shikamaru comía como siempre en aquel restaurante, Neji y Lee entrenaban arduamente en el bosque y el equipo de Hinata realizaba alguna sencilla misión dentro de la aldea.

El corazón se le llenaba de felicidad con sólo soñarlos, pero también el dolor le embargaba. ¿Acaso él también estarían pensando en lo mismo? Su alegría se borró en un segundo cuando la fría imagen de esa persona se le presentó. Si aquello no hubiera sucedido aun estaría junto a él, disfrutando de sus amigos, disfrutando de sus sentimientos.

Se preguntaba si en toda esa oscuridad el podría sentir el calor del verano, la calidez del recuerdo del hogar y los amigos; y aun más preocupante, ¿Pensaría en él de vez en cuando, como lo hacía cada día él?

Aquel camino era como el que los separaba a ambos, lleno de sufrimiento y sueños rotos. _Juró que me haré más fuerte y llegará hasta ti, Sasuke. No importa que tan difícil sea, llegará el día en que te encuentre y entonces, nunca te dejaré ir, porque te amo…te amo Sasuke._

Siempre lo supo y estaba determinado a demostrarle ese sentimiento. Un suspiro de tristeza llegó al mismo tiempo que la pregunta más extraña que jamás hubiera tenido.

_El hombre que está frente a mí, alguna vez pasó por algo parecido, él también fue abandonado por su mejor amigo; sé que la situación es distinta, pues Ero-senin no sentía lo que yo siento…pero en esencia es lo mismo, ambos perdimos a un camarada. Me pregunto si…_

Adelantó el paso y llegó hasta él, con un gesto curioso le habló:

-Ero-senin, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

De Naruto se podía esperar cualquier cosa, desde alguna pregunta valiosa hasta la estupidez más grande del mundo; como posiblemente sería lo segundo, no le dio importancia.

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ahora?-respondió algo agobiado, aunque no lo aparentaba, se moría de calor.

-Pues…-pausó un poco imaginando la reacción del otro- ¿Cómo era tu relación con Orochimaru?

"¿Relación con Orochimaru?", esa era la pregunta más imprudente que pudo idear; Jiraiya se detuvo completamente sorprendido y molesto, el rubio lo veía sin entender.

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa?!-le reclamó ofendido, aunque el chico apenas si le entendía- además, ¿A qué viene el interrogatorio?

-Se me ha ocurrido de repente- le dijo con inocencia.

_Vaya que Naruto es él número uno en sorprender a la gente. _Orochimaru, hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba en él, ya que era un pasado que no deseaba evocar.

-No llevábamos ninguna clase de relación especial…-habló después de un largo tiempo, luego se puso en marcha evadiendo la mirada del chico.

De cierta forma sus palabras tenían un doble sentido que Naruto desconocía.

-¿Relación especial?- le cuestionó insistentemente.

La cara del maestro se veía más ofendida y evasiva.

-Sólo éramos dos críos, siempre pelando y rivalizando, sólo eso…

-¿Cómo yo y Sasuke?

Naruto no sabía que tan en lo cierto estaba.

-Lo dudo…pero eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo, casi no me acuerdo.

La respuesta parecía haber satisfecho al chico, así que por un rato caminaron en silencio; el ambiente se sentía más agradable, una fresca brisa comenzaba a llegarles.

-¿Y cómo era Orochimaru?- volvió a abrir la boca. Sus preguntas no estaban alejadas de las de un pequeño niño curioso.

Jiraiya parecía que se iba a enfermar.

-No me acuerdo- intentó cortar de tajo la conversación.

-Yo creo que sí lo recuerdas, si no fuera así… ¿Porqué pones esa cara?- señaló su depresivo gesto.

-Eso pasó hace mucho, sería inútil hablar de ello- silenciosamente, el hombre la pedía que dejara de martirizarle con aquello. El rubio comenzó a sentirse culpable, la triste expresión de su maestro le hacia recordar su propio dolor.

Volvieron a callar, pero esta vez fue Jiraiya quien rompió el silencio.

-Era cálido…

-¿Eh?- la respuesta le cayó del golpe a Naruto. ¿A qué se refería exactamente con eso?

-Nunca lo vi demostrar alguna emoción- frente a el hombre la figura de su viejo amigo apareció, una mezcla de felicidad y pena lo rodeaba- su cara era un cuadro vacío…

El rubio atentamente lo escuchaba.

-Pero era cálido, sus ojos expresaban tanta calidez y dulzura, como la de alguien que quiere ser amado.

Ver la ilusión con la que describía a aquel detestable sujeto lo sorprendía sin lugar a duda.

-Tal vez era un genio, pero en el fondo era tan frágil- el espejismo le sonreía con ternura la hombre- que parecía que iba a romperse entre tus manos.

_¿Qué le pasa a Ero-senin?_, en el fondo aquellas expresiones comenzaban a asustarle.

-Pero eso fue hace años, esa persona ya dejó de existir, junto con todos nuestros sentimientos…

_¿Sentimientos?_, Naruto se detuvo, comenzaba a creer que la relación entre su maestro y aquel sujeto era aun más estrecha que la de él con Sasuke.

-Aun puedo sentir sus suaves manos…-detuvo su soliloquio cuando se percató de que el joven se había quedado atrás y lo miraba con unos ojos aterrados y sorprendidos a la vez.

-¿Naruto?-ahora era el maestro quien no comprendía la situación.

Sin duda que ahora Naruto sí sabía hasta lo que no quería de su maestro.

La mirada inquisidora de su alumno lo hizo caer en cuenta; y completamente avergonzado se dio la vuelta y apresuró el paso.

-Apresurémonos, Naruto- le enfadaba completamente haber revelado algo tan triste y vergonzoso.

Cuando el viejo ya no lo vio, la cara del chico se volvió comprensiva, aunque cierta sonrisa maliciosa también apareció.

-¿Siempre te han gustado las mujeres, Ero-senin?-bromeó el chico sin esperar que le respondiera con un poderoso golpe. Jiraiya siguió sin decir palabra alguna.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Quiero que me cuenten cuáles son sus sueños, sus gustos y lo que les desagrada.

-¿Porqué no empieza usted, sensei?- le comentaba Tsunade al hombre que los había hecho esperar por más de dos horas en medio del área de entrenamiento.

Sarutobi se rascó la barba y muy sonriente les contestó:

-No, realmente deseo oírles a ustedes primero.

Tsunade y Jiraiya pusieron un gesto de descontento y cansancio, Orochimaru se mantenía tan frío como siempre.

Ese había sido el verano más caluroso de Konoha, donde el simple hecho de estar de pie te abochornaba por completo; en semanas ni una nube se había asomado y parecía que la situación seguiría por mucho tiempo. El recién equipo formado de genins había tenido que soportar el caluroso clima sin saber que esas dos horas habían sido observados por su nuevo profesor.

_Siento que ha estos chicos les espera algo grande_, meditó Sarutobi con orgullo; para él, el futuro de la aldea residía en las nuevas generaciones. En dos horas había podido hacerse una ligera idea de sus personalidades, siendo al final de cuentas Orochimaru el que más le angustiara, su triste pasado no le permitiría llevarse muy bien con su equipo. Aun así, tenía la corazonada de que sería Jiraiya quien le ayudaría a salir de su soledad.

-Bien- empezó el chico de cabello blanco sentado en el poste del centro- mi nombre es Jiraiya…-hizo una larga pausa que la chica aprovechó para interrumpir.

-Baka, hasta para ti son preguntas sencillas.

-¡¿Qué dijiste pecho-plano?!- le gritó con ganas de empezar una pelea. El otro chico no hacía más que mirarlos sin expresión alguna.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!- lo tomó por el cuello apuntándole con el puño.

-¡Pecho-plano!- repitió gustoso de ver enfadada a su amiga.

_Parece que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé_, para el profesor era evidente que estos de serían un dolor de cabeza. Antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, entre discretos tosidos les pidió que se calmaran.

-Continúa.

-Sí,- siguió Jiraiya, no sin antes mostrarle la lengua a su compañera, quien se enfadó terriblemente- me gustan las chicas súper sexys- a nadie le sorprendió aquello- y me desagradan las chicas violentas.

El sensei tuvo que sostener a Tsunade para que no matara a Jiraiya. El otro niño seguía en silencio, a pesar de que miraba profundamente a Jiraiya.

-¡Y mi sueño es convertirme en el ninja más fuerte de todos- en ese momento volteó a ver retadoramente a Orochimaru, quien consideraba como su rival desde que lo había conocido en la academia; este chico le regresó una mirada seria, la cual tomó Jiraiya como si tuviera el mismo sentido que la suya- además quiero escribir la historia más erótica del mundo!

-¡Pervertido!-bramó Tsunade a la par que su sensei lo miraba incrédulo. _Ese Jiraiya, es un chico fuera de lo común._

Luego siguió Tsunade entre gritos y peleas con su amigo, le contó a su maestro su deseo aprender ninjutsu médico y proteger a su familia. _Sin duda es nieta del primero_, se dijo a si mismo Sarutobi al ver la ilusión en los ojos de la chica.

Y llegó el turno de Orochimaru, y como si leyera un libro de corrido comenzó a hablar:

-No tengo algo que me disguste o desagrade en especial…

Orochimaru, ese era el nombre del genio de Konoha, un chico que no tenía familia ni amigos, vivía en una soledad extrema; su cara no dibujaba ninguna expresión, lo que lo volvía todo un misterio, en especial para el niño que desde hace mucho lo consideraba su rival. A Jiraiya le costaba tanto trabajo entenderle, sin imaginarse que ambos compartían tantas cosas en común.

-Aunque si tengo un sueño que no pienso dejar sólo en eso…

Para Tsunade era distinto, no le llamaba la atención en absoluto el misterioso chico; sabía que sería su camarada y amigo, pero no esperaba mantener un lazo fuerte con él.

-Poder…

En el fondo de su corazón existía un dolor inmenso, que quería ser cubierto con poder. Sarutobi sensei esperaba que con el tiempo eso cambiara.

-Obtendré el mayor poder de todos…

Una persona sin nada que perder se aferra a cualquier cosa, como lo había hecho Orochimaru; sin lazos de verdad, no podía comparar el valor del poder con el cariño de un ser querido.

_Poder_, a Jiraiya le había parecido que su autista compañero sufría tanto como él, aunque no fuera algo que quisiera averiguar; nunca había tenido deseos de romper esa brecha que los separaba y tal vez era debido a sus propios miedos. _Sólo es un rival, no mi amigo…_

Un corto lapso pasó antes de que Sarutobi les informara que tendrían que hacer una prueba para decidir su futuro. Los citó una vez más en aquel lugar a lo que los chicos respondieron con algunas quejas, todos anhelaban se shinobis.

Ya se iba el profesor cuando Tsunade y Jiraiya lo detuvieron:

-¿Y cuál es su sueño, sensei?

-¿Y sus gustos?- _Apuesto que él también es un pervertido._

Con una seña les indicó que se aceran a él lo suficiente para susurrarles un secreto.

-Mi único gusto es la paz de Konoha y mi sueño es mantener la voluntad de fuego de aldea.

-¿Voluntad de fuego?- preguntó Orochimaru.

Sarutobi sonrió y luego se retiró. Todos quedaron confundidos.

_Con el tiempo comprenderán a qué me refiero. Tienen toda la vida por delante._

_**Continuará…..**_

………………………………………………………………….. ………………………...

_Free Talk_

_PROMOCIONANDO_

_Kayako´s okaasan: demonios mujer, que no tienes tarea que hacer!!!_

_Kayako: (babeando frente al monitor de la Pc) eh? Tarea? Gomenasai mi no hablar espeingo…_

_k. okaasan: bueno, pero no te quejes cuando te repruebe tu profesor de Física…(creo que aprovecharé para quemar todos esos cuentitos que tiene ahí)_

_kayako: (perdida en el mundo de naruto shippunden) oh sí! Sasuke abrazó a naruto, bien es hora de una excelente escena yaoi. BESO! BESO!...dijo física? Cielos, mejor me pongo a estudiar, pero después de naruto._

_Sasuke: (aparece de la nada) ¬¬ sigues viendo eso?_

_Kayako: shhhh, que aun espero que beses a naruto._

_Sasuke:¬¬ mejor presenta la sección…_

_Kayako: (se levanta ofendida) hey! No lo besaste, ahora sufrirás la ira de una fanática yaoi sasuke!!!!!_

_Sasuke: ¬¬ uy que miedo…mejor ponte a trabajar…_

_Jejeje, que tal? Lo anterior fue un ejemplo de lo que pasa todos los días en las oficinas del icha icha (entiendase mi cuarto, que en realidad perece basurero), donde siempre trabajamos con entusiasmo para traerlos los mejores fic yaoi (sasu: ¬¬ mentira, sólo comes y duermes, además de tratar de espiarme cuando me baño) ¬ y porqué crees que te tengo aquí? Jejeje_

_Ha esta sección la título Free talk, es un pequeño espacio donde interactuó con ustedes, además de intentar responder sus dudas y de paso decir una que otra tontería…_

_Ufff, quien pensaría que llegaríamos al segundo capi, estoy tan cansada que me iré a dormir…zzzzz.z…zzzz.zzzz…(sasu: ¬¬ kayako!)….eh?...qué decía? ya me acordé, es muy difícil sacar adelante un fic con una pareja de tan poca popularidad, pero me da gusto que a pesar de ello, en todos los lugares que lo publiqué recibió por lo menos un comentario._

_Sería bueno preguntarse que pretendo con esta historia, no sé si lo mencioné antes pero (sasu: ¬¬ no lo digas o vomitaré) lo que intento es plantear que orochimaru no fue malo siempre, ya sé que es nuestro deber odiarlo, aunque hay que pensar que alguna vez debió ser "buen chico" (je, esto me recuerda a tobi). Yo creo que hay que darle su crédito, además de chiquito me parecía muy kawai (sasu: ahora sí voy a vomitar), nada más de recordarlo me da ternura.(sasu: ¬¬ es oficial, estas loca). En fin, lo que intento decir con esto es que podemos encontrar un punto en el que no nos caiga tan mal orochimaru. n.n aunque creo que me volé la barda al poner medio malvado al tonto de jiraiya, por lo cual le pido disculpas al sensei que nos ha enseñado todo sobre la perversión._

_Ahora viene el momento de unos cortos comerciales…_

"_chicas que gustan de los fics oroxjirai (sasu: existen personas así?) se solicita su pronta cooperación para promocionar este fic, que el mundo se entere que esta pareja no es tan asquerosa como se piensa…hay que difundir esta historia!!!"_

_jeje, no me hagan caso, pero si sí pueden, porfis recomiéndeme y por cierto, no dejen de mandar sus reviews eh? Jejejeje_

_Ahora ya me retiro, que es hora planear un algo para regresar el tiempo y hacer tooooda mi tarea._

_Kayako fuera. _

_Pd. Este capítulo no quedó como quería, prometo mejorar._


	3. ese rostro vacío

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

**ESE ROSTRO VACÍO**

_Perdí, ha sido tan vergonzoso_, pensaba Jiraiya una y otra vez, su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquel sentimiento de humillación. Sus jugaban nerviosamente con los palillos, que a su vez bailaban entre los tallarines y el humeante caldo café.

Aun podía sentirse en el suelo, postrado ante la indiferente cara de Orochimaru, quien con unas simples palabras lo llevó hasta el fondo de la humillación; le dolía perder ante él, le hastiaba aquella mirada vacía, aquellas palabras sin emoción. _No quiero perder ante él_.

Tsunade lo observaba atentamente, veía su expresión viajaba del enfado a la tristeza en un segundo, apretaba los dientes y entrecerraba los ojos como si peleara angustiosamente consigo mismo. Ella llevaba años de conocerle y aunque nunca habían dejado de discutir por pequeñeces, Tsunade le guardaba un profundo cariño, más especial de que Jiraiya podía imaginar. Por eso quería saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Ese Orochimaru¿Porqué tuve que perder contra él?- murmuraba con enfado para después tomar un poco de pasta y comerla con rapidez.

La chica empezaba a desesperarse, y es que esa situación se había prolongado desde que había terminado el entrenamiento; era evidente que el causante era Orochimaru, pero era imposible saber lo que había pasado en esa ocasión.

Pidió otro plato tras otro, tratando de llenar el vacío de su enfado con comida; pronto la hilera de platos ante él se hizo tan grande que apenas se podía distinguir el joven. En todo ese lapso su amiga intentó llamar su atención sin conseguir resultados, lo que pronto rompió con su poca paciencia.

Con su brutal fuerza arrojó del banco a Jiraiya, el cual salió despedido hasta la calle.

-¡¿Qué te pasa pecho-plano?!- le reclamó cuando por fin regresó a la realidad.

-¡Es lo mismo que te digo, baka!- también le reprochó; le señalaba desde el banquillo del diminuto puesto ambulante.

Jiraiya se levanto y ofendido regresó a su lugar.

-¡Te la has pasado ignorándome, y balbuceando estupideces!- continuó peleando y levantando su puño en señal de amenaza- ¡Exijo saber lo que pasa!

-No es de tu incumbencia pecho-plano- respondió el chico mientras terminaba su último plato.

-Apuesto a que se trata de Orochimaru¿Ahora que pasó entre ustedes?- dijo con toda seguridad.

La reacción de su amigo fue total, sus palillos se quebraron entre sus dedos y su cara se tiñó de ira.

-¡No menciones a ese sujeto!- gritó llamando la atención de todos.

-Veo que tenía razón- sonrió mañosamente- apuesto a que quedaste en ridículo ante él, bueno eso es sin contar que fuiste el único en no conseguir un cascabel. Pero deberías saber que alguien tan baka como tú no puede ni comparase con el genio de Konoha.

-¡Sólo fue un pequeño error- alzó la voz con mayor impulso, movía las manos exageradamente y hacía un terrible escándalo- no voy a perder otra vez con Orochimaru, ya verás como le gano!

Mientras jiraiya alardeaba, Tsunade comenzó a preguntarse la razón de aquella rivalidad, entendía que Orochimaru era alguien a quien cualquiera desearía vencer, incluso ella quería estar más arriba que él; pero lo de Jiraiya era distinto, cuando hablaba de vencerle lo hacía con tal pasión que parecía que aquello era lo único que tenía en el mundo. Tal vez se debía a que esos dos eran iguales, aunque lo ignoraran.

-No te entiendo Jiraiya.

-¿Eh?

-Me refiero a que llevas años peleando con Orochimaru pero me da la sensación de que casi no le conoces- reflexionó, sus ojos cafés se perdían en el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas que se colaba por las rendijas del improvisado techo.

-¡¿Para qué necesito conocerlo?!- jamás se había hecho esa pregunta, a pesar de que miles de veces se había detenido a observar en secreto a su enemigo- ¡Me basta con saber que tengo que superarlo!

-Pero si alguien tan importante para ti- dijo sin percatarse del sonrojo involuntario de su compañero, pues pensar en Orochimaru como alguien especial era muy raro para Jiraiya, algo que le dejaba una extraña sensación en el corazón- ¿No deberías conocerlo más?

-No me hace falta- desvió su miraba buscando algo interesante en el pasar de las personas.

-Apuesta a que ni siquiera sabes "eso".-volvió a sonreír triunfantemente.

-¿Saber qué?- el tomo de la chica llamó su atención¿Acaso sería el punto débil de su rival?

-Lo suponía, pensé que hasta un tonto como tú lo sabría…si toda la academia lo sabía.

-¡¿Qué¡Dímelo ya!- se acercó a ella con mucha más curiosidad.

-¿Enserio no sabes "eso"?- entonó sarcásticamente.

-¡Déjate de rodeos y ya suéltalo!- le exigió, razón por la cual Tsunade le regaló un buen derechazo.

-Bien, aunque no sé si te interese, además conociéndote aseguro que cara pondrás.

-¿A qué te refieres?- ahora Jiraiya estaba confundido.

-"Eso" que todos sabes meno tú- recalcó la última palabra para molestarle- se refiere los gustos de Orochimaru.

-No entiendo- volvió a levantarse del suelo tratando de imaginar la respuesta.

-Él es un chico muy solitario. Casi no frecuenta a nadie, en especial a las chicas.

-Sí, es un presumido, aunque no sé en qué tenga que ver sus gustos.

-Vaya que eres lento- se rasco la cabeza y dejó su lugar.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues todos dicen que prefiere la compañía masculina, ya me entiendes ¿No?

-¿Cómo lo saben si no le habla a nadie? No entiendo.

-Yo que sé- le golpeó de nuevo, esperando que cayera en cuenta- además, ese no es el punto.

-¿Y qué si no le gustan las chic…- sus propias palabras resolvieron el misterio, no dijo nada por un buen rato y luego exclamó fuertemente- ¡¿Cómo qué no le gustan las mujeres?!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lluvia, débiles gotas que se intensificaban con su andar; las calles ya estaban vacías, los faroles iluminaban la oscuridad que había dejado la ausencia de la luna y las estrellas.

Se protegía con un paraguas negro ya muy viejo; tenía frío, a pesar de que vacíos ojos no demostraban nada en absoluto.

Había sido un día muy agotador, pero no debido a la intensa prueba, sino más bien a sus altercados con su nuevo compañero. Él no tenía ninguna intención de pelear con Jiraiya, de hecho todo aquel tiempo había pensado que le era indiferente, pero eso había cambiado esa tarde.

No era alguien amable, de hecho le incomodaba la actitud que tenía siempre con él, aún así, verlo en peligro le produjo una sensación de angustia que jamás había tenido, sintió que moriría si algo le pasaba. Ya no podría comprenderse¿A qué se debía que por primera vez en su vida sintiera algo por alguien?

La sombrilla ya no ayudaba mucho, se había mojado todo, su cabello y su ropa escurrían una helada agua.

Y existía algo peor, esa profunda pena que le había dejado el desprecio de su compañero, aquel sentimiento le desgarraba el alma sin entenderlo. _¿Qué significa Jiraiya para mí?_

En cada charco que tuvo cerca miro su rostro reflejarse, estaba seguro de que la persona que veía era alguien completamente ajeno a los sentimiento, tan frío como el agua que caía sobre él.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

-¡Esa pecho-plano! Se escapó sin ayudarme a pagar- mascullaba mientras veía su pobre cartera vacía- es una tramposa.

El chico de cabello blanco corría por la calles intentando escapar de la lluvia; su cuerpo estaba empapado en su totalidad y cada vez sentía más pesado el cuerpo, como si la misma agua no lo dejara avanzar.

En una esquina de la calle encontró un pequeño rincón donde resguardarse de la lluvia; se pegó lo más que pudo y con sus manos intentó recuperar el calor.

-Esta lluvia, me recuerda a Orochimaru- dijo sin pensarlo- es tan fría y melancólica…

_Orochimaru, tal vez Tsunade tiene razón y no lo conozco lo suficiente, me siento como un idiota al admitirlo pues ha sido mi rival desde hace mucho y ni siquiera sé lo mínimo de él. No digo que deseo conocerlo, de hecho ni siquiera deseo ser su amigo, prefiero enfocarme en vencerlo, pero ¿No haré mal? Me la paso peleando con él y no sé lo que él piensa¿Y si me estoy tomando las cosas a mal y él no es como yo pienso? _

La lluvia comenzaba a ganar terreno, su pequeño refugio se acortaba cada vez más.

_Me ayudó y yo me comporté muy mal ¿y si lastimé sus sentimientos? Bah, eso a mí que me interesa ¿O si mi interesa¿Porqué me angustia tanto?, No será qué…?...¡Ya no sé ni lo que digo! Esa Tsunade y sus ideas, mejor me dejo de tontería o nunca lo derrotaré ¿Pero y si no quiero derrotarlo?...!Ay, estoy me está dando jaqueca!_

-Lo más extraño fue eso último, Orochimaru sí es raro, pero no creo que le gusten los chicos.

-¿Gustarme los chicos?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Casi se le sale el corazón al oírlo.

-Orochimaru- de alguna forma estaba un poco avergonzado.

Sería la primera vez que pasara, al verse directamente un silencio incómodo los rodeó. Tenían algo que decirse que ninguno pudo emitir.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Toma- le extendió una toalla mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada.

-Gracias- aceptó con cierto recelo, sentía que había vuelto a perder ante él.

Puso la toalla sobre su cabeza y vio a Orochimaru adentrarse en una de las habitaciones; le parecía un lugar muy peculiar esa casa, tan oscura y vacía como su dueño.

-Te daré algo de ropa- dijo secamente desde lo que debía ser su cuarto.

-Sí- pronunció completamente intrigado por el lugar. Veía con curiosidad cada rincón, empezando por el amplio espacio vació que estaba frente a él, suponía que servía cómo una especie de sala. Había una sola mesa en el centro, al fondo una enorme ventana con el amplio panorama del bosque.

Afuera la tormenta procuraba que la estadía de Jiraiya durara bastante, cosa que a la larga el chico reprocharía.

Siguió más adentro, a la derecha una cocina muy ordenada; tenía una mesa mirando a otra ventana, una pequeña nevera, una estufa muy vieja y un rudimentario lavatrastes. Por mera curiosidad abrió la nevera y sorprendido observó como no había nada, sólo una jarra de agua que parecía aguardar desde hace mucho tiempo a que alguien la usara.

-Dejé algo de ropa sobre la cama, puedes usarla- dijo Orochimaru con esa voz fantasmal que aterraba a su compañero.

-¡No aparezcas así de repente!- le reclamó más blanco que su amigo.

Orochimaru no respondió haciendo que jiraiya se enfadara y corriera a cambiarse.

Al entrar a su cuarto se percató que era aun más misterioso, en este se hallaba una cama perfectamente arreglada y un igual librero con varios pergaminos. También había algo curioso, junto a otra gran ventana estaba una maceta que tenía algo similar a una planta, pues sólo parecía un palo verde con un montón de tierra.

-Este tipo es muy raro- suspiro y comenzó a desvestirse.

Cuando ya no lo cubría nada la puerta se abrió y un inexpresivo Orochimaru entro.

-Olvidé decirte que si no quería algo de comer.

-¡No entres sin tocar!- gritó a la vez que buscaba la manera de cubrirse, estaba tan rojo como un tomate; se preguntaba si era debido a las palabras de Tsunade.

-¿Entonces no quieres nada?- insistió sin importarle la reacción de su compañero.

-Lo que sea está bien- respondió, esperando que ya se fuera, asomando la cabeza por encima del otro lado de la cama. _Pero si no hay nada de comer._

-¿Entonces Té está bien?

-Sí, sí, pero ya vete- _¿Porqué estoy tan nervioso?_

-Bien- para felicidad del otro chico, ya se iba Orochimaru, no sin antes mencionar algo más- Por cierto, a mi no me gustan los chicos- al hablar parecía ligeramente enfadado- y si fuera así, no me atraería alguien tan débil como tú.

-¡Qué!- intentó pelear, pero el otro salio como entró- ¡qué se cree ese Orochimaru!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

_¿De dónde salió esto?_, se preguntaba con asombro al ver el montón de pastelillos de arroz sobre la mesa y el humeante chocolate junto a ellos.

Llevaba puesto una bata de su rival, olía completamente a Orochimaru. _¿Cómo se yo a qué huele Orochimaru?_

-Espero te gusten, los preparé yo mismo- habló como si el incidente de hace poco no hubiera pasado.

_¿Eh¿Qué él los preparó?. _Se sentó en la pequeña mesa del cuarto más grande, tomo uno de los pastelillos y lo probó, estaba exquisito. Suponía que su compañero esperaría alguna respuesta, pero al alzar la vista y ver cómo el otro ni le prestaba atención desistió de algún comentario.

Comieron y silencio, silencio que se volvió el segundo incómodo lapso al acabarse la comida.

Aun llovía, las gotas golpeaban con fuerza las ventanas y cada rayo parecía que iba a caer sobre ellos. La noche se estremeció una y otra vez hasta que al final todo oscureció.

La poca luz artificial se había desvanecido.

-Se fue la luz- atinó a decir a los brillante ojos amarillos que podía ver.

-Sí- respondieron los ojos.

-Esta muy oscuro- volvió a hablar dándose cuenta que cada palabra era más absurda que la anterior.

-Sí.-afirmó de nuevo con indiferencia.

_Esto se pone cada vez más incómodo. En definitiva no sé tratar a este tipo._

_¿Si no le agrado porqué vino?_

-¿No tienes velas o algo?- dijo Jiraiya muy exasperado.

-No.

De repente esos ojos desaparecieron, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera muy escalofriante.

-¿Orochimaru?- se levanto y caminó despacio intentando no tropezar, cosa que no logro.

Había entrado a lo que creyó el cuarto de su compañero, ahí lo llamó de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa?- una cara blanca estaba en su camino, no pudo evitar asustarse e intentar huir, desafortunadamente un objeto en el suelo lo ayudó a caer.

-Un shinobi debería poder ver en la oscuridad- pronunció Orochimaru, quien sostenía una vela en sus manos.

-¡Te he dicho que no aparezcas así, me vas a matar de un susto!

Bajó la vela colocándola en el centro del lugar, luego miró a Jiraiya con unos ojos que parecía cobrar vida con el fulgor de la vela y le preguntó:

-¿Tanto te desagrado, que incluso te asusto?

Aunque sin emoción, aquello era todo un reclamo.

El otro chico trago saliva, esas palabras le afectaron en todo sentido.

-¡Lo mismo digo, siempre estas tratando de hacerme quedar mal!

Era una clase de pelea, donde una serie de reclamos sin sentido aparecieron con el único resultado de darse cuenta que no se conocían en absoluto.

Tercer silencio incómodo, ya parecía ser habitual.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención- aun Orochimaru no entendía en sentido de sus palabras, solamente deseaba en el fondo de su ser ganarse el cariño de jiraiya. _¿Qué es lo que me pasa?_

Sorprendido, Jiraiya volvió a sonrojarse, no era vergüenza, era un sentimiento que hace tiempo no le demostraban. Cariño, honestidad, le hacían sentir bien.

-Gracias, yo también lo siento, la verdad no me desagradas- atinó a decir cuando, como una vaga ilusión, se percató de que aquel rostro vacío sonreía únicamente para él.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

La luz ya no volvió y tampoco pudo irse a casa, aquella noche extraña se había vuelto el umbral de los sueños y la realidad; tal vez todo era causado por la misma incertidumbre de la oscuridad, pero fuera lo que fuera todo eso le había servido para entender más a su rival y darse cuenta que al igual que a él, Orochimaru yacía en la más profunda soledad.

Se preguntaba a qué conclusiones podía haber llegado su compañero, pero mirar su tan misterioso rostro pacífica dormir no llegaba a nada, mejor le hacía preguntarse la razón de hallarse durmiendo junto a él.

No tenía sentido, el entrenamiento de sobrevivencia había quedando tan atrás en el tiempo, ya no se preocupaba en absoluto, ahora le llamaba más la atención en ser que tenía a su lado.

Se levantó y se movió con mucho cuidado con tal de no despertarlo, apoyó sus brazos a los lados de este para terminar finalmente encima de él. _No lo entiendo para nada, siempre parece tan frío, pero al verle durmiendo parece tan delicado, tan frágil….¡Pero que digo¿En qué estoy pensando? Aunque admito que es verdad, su piel me parece tan suave y su cabello es tan…¡¿Qué es lo que me pasa?! Estoy hablando de Orochimaru, no puede parecerme lindo¡Es un hombre y yo también lo soy! Creo que venir aquí no fue buena idea…esto de conocerlo mejor me está volviendo loco, si sigo así después voy a decir que me gusta…¡No, eso sí que no!_

-Estar a tu lado me está enloqueciendo, Orochimaru- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que su compañero lo oyera.

-¿Te vuelvo loco?- preguntó mientras sus ojos revisaban aquella figura que tenía sobre él.

_CONTINUARÁ….._

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_FREE TAlK_

_MALDITAS VACACIONES!!!!!_

_Ohayo amantes del yaoi y de naruto!!!!! (sasu: ¬¬ parece loca…) como están?!! Espero que estén disfrutando de este pequeño receso al que llaman vacaciones, si están en la playa (sasu: ¬¬ lo cual significaría que no estarían leyendo estas tonterías) o en cualquier alejado de la cuidad espero que se diviertan…porque yo no voy a salir a ningún lado!!!!!!!! T.T aparte de ser pobre, tengo tarea que se reproduce como conejos (sasu: ¬¬ je, te lo mereces por pervertida) T.T buuu, diviértanse mucho por mí…._

_Y hablando de divertirse les voy a contar lo único que valdrá la pena en esta semana de sufrimiento y tortura al lado del Uchiha (sasu: ¬¬ estoy aquí…), por eso lo digo (sasu: ¬¬ fue tu idea trabajar en las vacaciones, si por mi fuera ahora mismo estaría con Naruto en la playa, hummm, y yo que ya tenía todo planeado: el traje de sirvienta, las velas, el látigo y los mejor me cayo) nn no me pensaba quedar sola mientras tu ibas a violar repetidamente a mi Narutin (sasu: ¬/////////¬ hentai…), además, que yo recuerde Naruto se fue a la feria mundial del ramen y ni te dijo nada (sasu: ¬¬ gracias por recordármelo) de nada n.n_

_Bien, como les decía lo único valioso de mis vacaciones será mi visita a la convención de manga y anime (y lo demás) llamada "La mole", esta es una convención situada en la cuidad de México donde se congregan miles de otakus para gastar su dinero más rápido que un golpe de un caballero de Atenea. ¿Pero que tuvo de especial esta tontería? Pues muy sencillo, por fin dios me hizo el milagrito (sasu: ¬¬ te regreso tu cerebro?) grrr, no, bueno, digo que no se trata de eso, sino que por fin EL MANGA DE NARUTO LLEGÓ A MÉXICO!!!!!!!!! Estoy tan feliz, fue como un sueño: ahí estaban, frente a mis ojos cuatro bellezas, tuve que comprarlas todas!!! U.U por eso ahora no tengo nada de dinero, ni para pagarle a sasuke (sasu: que!) ni para ir a ver el nuevo capítulo del manga de naruto, pero valió la pena!!!!_

_Pero en fin, mientras ustedes se divierten yo haré mi tarea y les traeré nuevas sorpresas bien yaoiescas!!! ;-)_

_por principios de cuentas, les traeré dos nuevos capítulos de este fic, además de que estrenaré nuevos capítulo de otro fic (el cual les invito a leer) llamado Home town, junto con un viejo fic que hace mucho no actualizo (este es un itanaru). También les traeré un nuevo fic completamente desquiciado donde tendremos tantas parejas y tanto lemmon como nunca xD (por supuesto, de naruto)_

_Y ya para terminar muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, me alegra mucho que les interese esta historia, así que prometo no defraudarlas n.n._

_Hasta la próxima!!!_

_Pd. Alrededor de esta historia crece interés por un extraño suceso, pronto sabremos como fue…_

_Capítulo 4_

_El sabor de nuestra soledad, un beso sincero._


End file.
